Decisions
by islashlove
Summary: Dean and Sam are separated while on a job. But when Dean finds his brother, there is a problem. A big problem. One which leaves Dean with a heart breaking decision to make.
1. A Storm Rolls In

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Supernatural**

**Warning: None **

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle for all her hard work.**

**Author's Notes: This story has been done for a word challenge on FanFiction .net Writers Unite. The word is 'Forest'. **

**Story Notes: Dean and Sam are separated while on a job. But when Dean finds his brother, there is a problem. A big problem. One which leaves Dean with a heart breaking decision to make.**

**Decisions**

**Chapter 1: A Storm Rolls In**

He moved quickly through the forest. At first, he was as quiet as he could be, but now, now he was running, stumbling, crashing through the trees is a desperate haste to get away.

Away!

He just had to get away! Away from what? He didn't know, but what he did know was that it after him and if it caught him, he will be dead.

He couldn't hear it. Just his own breathing, his feet pounding against the forest floor and the blood rushing through his veins. But he knew it was there and it was closing in.

With every step he took, he was either stumbling over roots, fallen branches or his own feet. The trees clawed at his face, clothes and bare skin as he rushed by and with every step the fear in his mind grew.

The wind started to pick-up and off in the distance the sound of rolling thunder reached his ears. His muscles strained and ached, but he knew the pain was small, compared to what it would do to him, when it caught him.

It, the thing, would rip him apart limb from limb and to make it worse, he would live right through it. He just wished he knew where it was. What it was. It was quick. Quicker than he was and it should have overtaken him a long time back. Was it playing with him? Or was it just waiting for the right time to attack?

The thunder grew louder and louder, as the storm moved in. It became dark and the only light was when the lightening flashed across the sky. The trees started to creek and groan as the branches rubbed against each other and the breeze had turned cold. Shivering, the man makes his way down a small hill. It had slowed his pace, but if he didn't, he would have fallen and right now, he doubted if he would have been able to get back up.

At the bottom of the hill he picked up pace again, only to break from the trees and onto a road. There he was stopped as he was blinded by a brilliant light. It was the headlights of a car, which had come to a screeching stop.

Standing there, he squinted as he desperately tried to catch his breath. Not sure whether or not to start running again, he bent over trying to ease the pain in his side. This could be what was chasing him, but that would be stupid. It's a car. But it and the driver could be his way out.

The driver's door opened, but the headlights prevented him from seeing who it was. Raising his hand to shield his eyes from the light, he could make out the silhouette of a tall man. At first the driver seemed to be checking him out and then the driver called out in a questioning manor.

"Sammy?"

He's confused. Is the driver talking to him or someone in the car? He waits to see if someone gets out, but no one appears. Instead the driver started moving towards him.

"Sam...Sammy, is that you? Thank God! Man, it's good to see you. What happened back there? You were right behind me and then...you were just gone."

Guessing the driver was talking to him, he answered. "I'm sorry. Sammy...?" He somehow knew it was a stupid question, but it didn't know this person. Did he? "Who are you?"

The driver never got the chance to answer. It was right now...right at that moment that whatever was chasing him, caught up and attacked. He could feel its claws and teeth ripping into his flesh. As he blacked out from the pain, he could see the driver racing towards them. A knife was held high.

And as the world goes black and all he can hear is the driver screaming out a singular name.

"SAMMY!"

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	2. Help

**Chapter 2: Help**

"I need help!" Dean screamed as he came crashing through the hospital's doors. Sam lay limp in his arms. Blood was flowing down Dean's arms and onto the floor.

At first it looked like no one was going to move and then, then all hell broke loose. A nurse wheeled over a gurney and Dean laid Sam down on it and then two more nurses and a doctor surrounded the gurney.

"What's his name?" the doctor asked.

Dean hesitated, too busy watching Sam to respond.

"His Name!" the doctor snapped a little.

"Sam," Dean answered through his labouring breath, as he ran his bloody hand through his hair.

"And what happened?"

"A...a bear." Dean screwed up his face in confusion. Swallowing hard he added. "He was attacked by a bear. Can you..."

"Get him to operating theatre two, now!"

With the doctor's orders given the gurney started to move, but Dean didn't let go of Sam's hand. The doctor saw this and gave a nurse a nod of the head. She nodded back and carefully took Dean's hand and stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm sorry, you can't go with him."

Without looking at her, Dean watched as the doctor, nurses and Sam disappeared. Reaching out with his free hand, Dean said, "But...Sammy ..."

"Your brother?"

"Yes," Dean answered as he looked at her. "Baby brother. I promised our dad I would keep him safe and ..." Dean looked down at the floor, but saw his shaking, bloodied hand instead.

"Accidents happen. Can you tell me what happened?"

"We were walking through the forest and...some-how, we got separated." closing his eyes, Dean took a ragged deep breath. Shaking his head, he opened his eyes and continued. "I couldn't find him, so...I went back to the car and started driving. He come stumbling out of the tree line in front of me. The next thing I knew...a bear attacked. It was a god damn bear, for crying out loud. I managed to scare it off, but Sammy...he...he was ..."

"It's okay, Doctor Drake will look after him. Did you get hurt?"

"Umm...yeah, I think so, but Sammy ..."

"Is being looked after, now it's your turn. Come on, let's get you cleaned up and then I can see what wounds you have."

"Okay, but ..."

"If any news comes in about your brother, I'll let you know."

Dean nodded that he understood. The nurse then led him away to the showers. While he got cleaned up, the nurse went and retrieved him a change of clothes.

Dean let the water wash over him, but at the same time he went over what had gone wrong. First, they went on the hunt and something went wrong, but what? They had done everything they always did, but this time they got separated and he had lost Sammy in the forest. He could still feel the panic that had hit him when he realised that Sammy was gone. He never wanted to feel like that again.

NEVER!

But Sammy should have been able to look after himself. They fight demons and monsters for crying out loud and this was just a simple bear. As the name echoed in his mind, Dean thumped the wall of the shower. It was just a bear.

He had searched for Sam, he really did, but he couldn't find him. When Sam appeared in his headlights, Dean had let out a deep sigh of relief. But those words that Sammy had said had nearly killed Dean. _'Who are you?'_ What did Sammy mean by that? Did he really not know who he was or...was it just exhaustion from running? Whatever it was, those words will stick with Dean until he knows the truth.

Dean finished getting cleaned up, stepped out of the shower and changed into the clothes the nurse gave him. He could still feel his hands, arms shaking. Staring into the mirror, Dean looked deep into his own eyes and said a small prayer. "Dad, forgive me," he whispered. "I failed to protect, Sammy."

Hearing someone behind him, Dean splashed water on his face to hide the tears that had managed to escape.

It was the nurse, "Are you ready?" Dean nodded and followed her to a treatment room. There she treated the wounds on his hands, arms and shoulder. She then led him down the hall to a waiting room.

"Your brother is still in surgery." The nurse smiled at him, then handed him a clipboard. "While you waiting, I need you to fill out these forms."

Dean smiled back and took the board. "Thanks and...sorry about before. I've looked after Sammy all his life and ..."

"I'm a big sister too. I know what it's like." With that the nurse left Dean alone to fill in the paperwork.

He also prayed that Sammy would be okay.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	3. Lost Memories

**Authors Note: This chapter was brought to you by the Word of the Week, Memory.**

**Chapter 3: Lost Memories**

"Sammy!" Dean called out as he bolted up, frantically looking around.

He had been dreaming. Running his hand through his hair, Dean thought back over the dream.

He and Sammy were kids again and lost in a forest. They were running. Running from what? Dean wasn't sure, but it scared him...a lot. Then he lost sight of Sammy. He was gone. Disappeared into the thick mist, as an eerie silence wrapped itself around him. Calling out, Dean could only hear his own voice bouncing all around and then, he turned to find an adult Sammy standing there.

It was Sammy...right? It had to be him. It was his clothes, his hair and his smell, but...but there was no expression. Just a blank, emotionless face, staring at him. Even Sammy's eyes were blank, as if he was looking straight through Dean. Like he didn't see or know who he was. Sammy was an adult and Dean; Dean was still just a child.

"Sammy," Dean started to say, but was cut off as Sammy shook his head.

"Sorry, do I know you?" There it was, the emotion Dean prayed he would never see. Confusion! Sammy then added, "Sorry kid, don't have time to play." He ruffled Dean's hair and turned to leave.

As Dean watched Sammy's form disappear into the mist again, Dean stood there calling out Sammy's name as his childhood fear of losing everything grew inside of him.

That was the point where he was startled awake by something. Taking a few deep breathes to steady his heart and emotions, Dean carefully raised his head and looked around him. Standing near the doorway was the kind nurse that was there when he brought Sam in. The shocked look on her face told him that he had scared her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

At first, Dean just waved at her, but realising that she wouldn't get the gesture, he added, "Don't worry about it and sorry if I scared you."

She watched as this rough looking man wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. She could see that he, himself, was shaken, most likely from the dream he was having when she walked in. As he kept wiping his face, she wondered what this man and his brother may have seen in their lifetime. She couldn't keep the smile from her face when his green eyes were slowly turned to look at her. Yes, he was young, but those eyes had seen much. More than most and had been hurt too many times.

"Is there any news on my brother?" The question was barely a whisper, but she had heard it, none the less.

"Yes, he is out of surgery, but not out of danger. At least, not yet. I have a feeling he is a fighter."

"He is, but ..." Dean broke eye contact and looked down at the floor. Taking a deep breath, he looked out the window at the sky, or maybe heaven, he wasn't sure. Licking his lips, he continued. "You can only fight for so long, before you have to give up." Silence fell between them as Dean just sat there staring at the clouds going by. A couple of moments later, he shook his head, then looked back at her with a small, sad smile. "Can I see him?"

"Of course you can. Follow me." Smiling back, the nurse couldn't help but feel that this man was starting to give up the fight and if his brother didn't make it, she had this feeling that neither would he.

They walked down the brightly lit, white halls. Some were filled with a lot of people rushing around, others just about empty, but Dean didn't see any of them. He was too busy thinking about Sammy and what he had said about not knowing him and the dream. Surely it was just the fright from being lost and then Baby's bright lights in his eyes had confused him.

When they finally walked into a room, Dean was shocked at the sight of Sammy lying on the bed. He was nearly as white as the sheets that covered his body. Drips and wires that Dean knew were monitoring Sammy's heart rate, led from his body to the nearby machines that were beeping. Dean couldn't help that Sammy looked like he was at death's door.

The nurse showed Dean to a chair and sat him down beside the bed. "If you need anything, there will be a nurse nearby."

Dean turned to look at her. He had heard what she said, but for the life of him, he could not understand it. "Sorry?"

The nurse's heart ached when Dean looked at her with these eyes filled with confusion and pain. Swallowing, she carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm leaving now, my shift is over, but if you need anything, there will be other nurses that can help you."

"Oh," Dean replied as he shook his head. "Right, of course. Thank you."

"I have a feeling you will still be here when my next shift starts. I will see you then." She squeezed Dean's shoulder, who had gone back looking at Sam and holding his hand. She gave him a small smile and then left, leaving the broken brothers alone.

Dean felt her leave, even though he didn't actually see her leave. Taking a deep breath, Dean looked around the room. He hoped that if Death or a reaper were in the room, they would show themselves to him, give him a chance to plead Sammy's case for staying with the living rather than join Bobby in heaven. But he saw nothing. Then, bowing his head, Dean started to pray.

"Umm...Death...Cas...any angel out there. If you can hear me, please...I need help. It's Sammy. He's...in trouble. Real trouble and ..."

"It's not his time, Dean."

Dean stood up and turned around. Standing there in the doorway was Death, himself. It was now that Dean realised that the beeping had stopped and the person walking past the room wasn't moving. Everything was frozen. Frozen except for Death and himself.

"Death!" Dean bowed his head slightly out of respect. "Sammy, he's ..."

"It's not his time. Not yet. But you do need to decide whether to let him go or not."

"What do you mean?"

"You will understand soon, but know this. The decision is yours and whatever you do decide, will decide your brother's happiness."

"Will one let him live longer?"

"No, Sam will die at the same point in time no matter what you decide, but how happy and how he will die, will be affected."

"But ..." Time had returned to normal speed and Death was gone.

Turning back around, Dean jumped to find Cas standing there. Clutching his chest, Dean let out a heavy sigh. "Damn it, Cas. Don't do that."

"What were you doing?"

"What ..." Dean turned and looked where Death had just been standing and then back to Cas. "I thought you could see the Reapers and Death?"

"Most of the time I can, but...sometimes they can hide from an angel's sight. Was it a Reaper?"

"No, Death, himself. He just dropped into tell me it's not Sammy's time." Dean swallowed hard, before looking down at Sammy. "Can you ..." Dean continued as he waved his hand at Sam's lifeless body.

"Yes, but only a little bit. Just enough to get him out of danger and to wake him up. Otherwise the doctor's might get ..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just...do it." Dean looked up into Cas's eyes and saw the hurt. "Sorry, it's just been ..."

Dean didn't finish his words as he watched Castiel reach over and touch Sam's forehead. Sam's body glowed a little and then it was over. The beeping machines started to give off a smooth rhythm and Sam's breathing returned to normal. Then he started to move. It was right now that a doctor walked in.

"Mr Winchester."

"Yeah, Doc. Sammy, he's...waking up." Dean said without turning around. Instead he grabbed Sam's hand and started to brush away the hair that was over his face.

The doctor walked around the bed and past Cas, who simply stepped aside. Just as the doctor reached the spot near Sam, Sam opened his eyes. They searched around in a fanatic manor, finally setting on the doctor.

"Hello there," the doctor said as he smiled at Sam, who returned the smile.

"Where...where am I?"

"In hospital. Do you remember what happened to you?"

"I ..." Sam screwed up his face as he tried to remember what had happened, but nothing came to him. "No," he finally answered, shaking his head. "I don't remember anything? Just...bright lights."

"Sammy," Dean breathed out, glad to hear his brother's voice and worried about what he had just said.

Sam allowed his head to roll towards the voice that had just called out his name. He would have just looked that way, but his head felt so heavy. Standing there was a man. He was dressed and looked a lot like James Dean, only a lot older. He looked familiar, yet...he had no idea who he was.

"Who...who are you?" Sam whispered, but it felt like a loud scream straight to Dean's heart.

Dean looked up at the doctor, looking for answers only to have the doctor shrug his shoulders. "Can you please wait outside while I finish checking my patient."

"But ..."

"Dean," Cas whispered in Dean's ear as he grabbed his arm. "Let the doctor do what he needs to do."

Dean looked at Cas and was about to protest, but changed his mind. Nodding, he allowed Cas to lead him out of the room.

They stood in the hallway for about ten minutes before the door opened and the doctor walked out. Dean was in front of the doctor before he had time to close the door.

"Doc, Sam...is he ..."

"Your brother is doing better. A lot better than we expected him to be, but ..." the doctor looked up from his notes and straight into Dean's eyes. "He doesn't remember you."

"What do you mean, he doesn't remember me? I'm his brother. Let me in there and I will show you."

"I think we better talk first."

"No, I ..."

"Dean, listen to the doctor. Maybe what he needs to ask you might explain Sam's memory loss."

Dean stared at Cas, the door that Sam was behind and then back at the doctor. "Fine, what do you want to say."

"Let's go to my office and talk." Dean and Castiel followed the doctor through the hospital to a small office. As they entered, the doctor said, "Please take a seat" and then he shut the door.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	4. A Decision to Make

**Chapter 4: A Decision to Make**

As Dean watched the doctor close the door, everything seemed to have slowed down. In his mind the door clicking in place was deafening and fear grew in the pit of his stomach. Sitting down next to Castiel, he waited with anticipation to hear what the doctor had to say.

"Mr Winchester," Dean flinched at the creaking of the chair as the doctor lent back. Trying to calm his nerves, Dean focused on the doctor's hand as he stroked his chin. "I didn't know what you and your brother were up to in the forest. Not my concern. Or how you two were raised, but I can see that you two are extremely close, correct?"

"Yes, Doctor, we're close. I practically raised Sammy after our mother's death. I'd do anything to protect him. Anything!"

The doctor gave Dean a sad, but understanding look. "Okay son, but here is the thing, your brother has amnesia, amongst other things. The amnesia on its own is hard enough and ..."

"What are the chances of remembering me?"

"I can't tell you that. Could be in an hour. It could be never, we really can't tell you that."

"Okay," Dean said as he nodded that he understood what the doctor was saying. "Then ..." When Dean paused, Castiel looked at him. He could see that the strain in Dean's voice was all over his face. Dean took a deep breath before continuing. "What does he remember?"

"That's why I wanted to talk you. How did your mother and father die?"

"Mum, she...she died in a house fire. Dad in hospital after we were all in a car accident. Why?"

"That's what he said. He told me that he remembers travelling after your mum's death. Going to different schools. Going into care at other times, even staying with friends of the family, namely a...Bobby?"

"Yeah, Bobby was a like a dad to us. Anything else?"

"He remembers going to college and was about to go for an interview at a law firm before your dad just disappeared and he went looking for him. He remembers travelling the country, visiting different towns and cities, but he ..."

"…doesn't remember me, that I was the one that told him that Dad was missing or the fact that I was with him the whole time. Right?"

"I'm sorry, but no. Your brother doesn't remember you at all. Can you tell me what happened again?"

"We were hunting. We got separated and when I couldn't find him I...I got into the car and drove around. The next time I knew was he was running out in front of the car and...I stopped. I got out, called to him and then I...I'm sure he asked me who I was. I just thought the car lights had blinded him. I was about to walk over to him when...the bear attacked. I can't believe it, Cas," Dean turned to look at the angel sitting beside him. "After everything we've been through a bloody bear took Sammy out."

"Dean ..." Dean watched as Castiel's eyes scrunched up in concern. "You just said that Sam didn't know you before the attack."

"No! That can't be right." Dean fought back the anger that was building inside of him. "Why me? Why doesn't he remember me?"

"I don't know, but your friend is right. You did say that he seemed like he didn't know who you were before the attack."

"So...what now, Doctor?"

"We can wait and see if he improves or ..."

"Can I tell him who I am?" Dean whispered.

"It's not advisable. Something is causing him to suppress his memories of you and it could be dangerous trying to force him to remember. I'm sorry."

"How long do we need to wait?"

"A week, maybe two. I really can't tell you."

"If...I...I just walked away, what will happen to Sam then?"

"I don't understand? What do you mean?"

"If I just leave. Don't talk to him. See him. What will happened then?"

"Nothing. Once your brother is well enough to leave the hospital that will be it. He can get on with his life, whether or not he gets his memory back, I can't tell you."

"Okay, I will stay away, but still keep checking in for a couple of weeks. If...he shows signs of ..."

"If there is any change, I will let you know. Here," the doctor passed over a card. "Ask for me directly when you call."

"Thank you," Dean said as he took the card.

The doctor saw them out of his office and then directed Dean and Castiel towards the hospital's main doors. Once outside, Dean located where he had parked the Impala. Climbing in, Dean crossed his hands over the steering wheel and rested his head on them.

"Cas, what am I going to do if I lose him?"

"You will go on. You still have me, remember?"

"Thanks," Dean said as he sat up and patted Castiel's knee. "Right, this started in the forest, so that's where I'm going to start.

Starting the Impala up, Dean pulled out of the hospital car park and onto the highway heading back to the last spot where he had seen Sam.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	5. A Heart Breaking Decision

**Chapter 5: A Heart Breaking Decision**

After arriving at the same spot where he had parked the Impala the day before, Dean climbed out. A cold wind blew past him and he froze. Something was wrong. There was a feeling of danger in the air and Dean had this strong urge to run, to escape whatever was out there and he nearly did. But once he felt Castiel's hand on his shoulder, the urge, the fear and feeling of danger vanished.

"Cas?"

"Is there something wrong, Dean?"

"You didn't feel it?"

"Feel...it?" Castiel asked as he tilted his head in confusion. "I didn't feel anything. What should I have felt?"

"It was...a feeling, you know, like there was danger here," Dean replied. Shaking his head, he tried to shake the feeling he wasn't going to like what they were about to find. "It...I was going to run. To take off. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"You are tired. You are worried about Sam. Bring apprehensive should be normal, I guess."

"It wasn't that. It was something else. Something which was trying to keep me away and...what are you doing?"

Dean had turned around to find Castiel crouched down, looking at the ground. As Dean walked around him to see what Castiel was doing, he found that the angel had reached out with his hand and underneath it were green glowing foot prints.

"What's that?"

"You're footsteps since we left the car. The fading ones were from yesterday."

"And Sam's?"

Castiel moved his hand around and over Dean's feet. When he returned to the glowing foot prints, there were now two sets, one green the other red.

"I have picked up the ones that belong with you. They are the green ones. The other ones will be Sam's."

"Can we follow them?"

"If they lead somewhere, yes." Castiel stared at Dean.

"Then...let's go," Dean replied waving his hands towards the trees.

"Of course," Castiel answered.

He stood up slightly, and while still bent over, they started to follow the two sets of foot prints. About ten minutes in, the foot prints separated. The greens went one way and the reds the other.

"This would have been where I lost sight of Sam."

"Then, should we only follow Sam's foot prints?"

"I think so, Cas. After all, we're here to find out what happened to him, not me."

If Dean didn't know any better, he would have sworn that he had just seen Castiel roll his eyes. But he did know better. Castiel proceed to bend down again and highlight the red foot prints. They follow the prints to a clearing. It was here the prints become a swirling mass on the ground.

"Whoa, what the hell happened here?" Dean gasped as he stared at the red mass.

"Whatever happened to Sam, happened here."

"You think so! But...what?"

"I don't know. What I do know is, the foot prints exit over there and just past those trees is the road."

"I don't get it? Sam was missing for hours before I went to head into town. But...we would only be ten minutes, if that, from the spot where we started and even less from the spot where the bear got him."

"Then whatever happened here, kept Sam frozen and hidden from you the whole time. I'm sorry, Dean, but whatever this was, it's beyond me, but..." Castiel looked hard at Dean. "I don't think Sam will be getting his memory back any time soon."

"Wrong, Cas," Dean replied looking down. "I don't think Sam will ever remember me. Whatever it was, has wiped me completely from his mind. I'm...I'm just going to have to let Sam go."

"Go where, Dean?"

"I need to move on Cas," Dean whispered. "I no longer have a brother. To Sam, I never existed."

"Dean ..." Castiel stopped the moment Dean turned away. He knew, right at this moment that he had lost a friend and Dean had lost his brother.

When Dean arrived back at the Impala, Dean looked around for Castiel, but the angel was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging his shoulders, Dean climbed in, but he didn't start the engine. Instead, he closed his eyes and thought about everything he and Sam had done.

A single tear escaped from the corner of his eyes, as their lives played through his mind. He relived the loss of their mother. The lives they lived growing up. The pain when Sam told him about their father. The main memory that played was Sam and how excited he was to go off to college. To be getting away from the hunter's life. To be making a difference.

Taking a ragged breath, Dean opened his eyes. He would miss Sammy, but him, just driving away and not looking back, was the best decision he could make. He just hoped that Sammy found the life he always wanted.

Starting the engine, Dean and the Impala hit the open road, but he still kept an eye in the rear-vision mirror as the town he was leaving Sam in, faded out of sight.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	6. Six Years Later

**Chapter 6: Six Years Later**

_(What happens to the Righteous Man when he loses his voice of reason?)_

It was unsure if it was the sound of the fight, the sound of breaking glass or the flying body and glass straight at them that made the people on the street to run. But whatever it was, they ran for dear life.

Some dared to stop in order to see what they were running from only to watch in horror as the man that had come crashing through the bar window stand up and begin to climb back through. But he stopped short as two shots rang out. Now the spectators started running again.

By the time the body had hit the ground, the street was empty. As the shooter stepped out of the bar, police sirens could be heard off in the distance. Taking no notice of approaching law enforcement, the shooter stood over the top of the wounded man on the ground.

The man's black eyes looked into the cold green ones. There was no mercy, only a growing emptiness that was devouring the person's soul.

"Where are the kids?" The growl was so full of anger, even the demon couldn't stop himself from shivering from fear.

"I...d...don't know. I just take them an ..." Pain shot up his body as the man above him squeezed down on one of the wounds. The demon had heard that 'he' had trained under Alastair and with the pain he was feeling, it must be true. "The warehouse at...Train Street...number 13...please...stop!"

"What's this? A demon begging?" Their faces were now just inches apart.

The demon could feeling the hot breath on his skin. The screaming sirens felt like they were ripping his head apart. He didn't see anything but that unforgiving stare and then...the pain was gone as the knife entered its stomach.

Dean didn't smile at the demise of the demon in his hands. He didn't have time to find joy in doing his job anymore. Right now, there were five young boys missing and finding them was his top priority.

Just as the first police car turned one corner, the Impala turned another and was out of sight in no time. But it only went two blocks before stopping and opening a map of the town. It was times like this he wished Sammy was still by his side. He could have kept on driving as Sam gave him the direction instead of him wasting precious time. Working out the quickest way to go, Dean threw the map on the floor before pulling out.

"You took a big risk before." Dean just let out a huff letting Castiel know that he didn't care.

"So what? It was just a demon."

"Dean, we have ..."

"What! What have we talked about, Cas? That you and every bloody angel think I'm out of control? Well...you're wrong. I'm completely in control." Castiel watched as Dean's grip on the steering wheel tightened as he talked. "I'm keeping focus on the job at hand and ..."

"And when you rescue the boys?"

"I will move on to the next job. Anyway, why do you care? I haven't seen you in years."

"I do care. I've been trying to keep the angels off your back."

"Why? Afraid I will kill them all and you will be left alone, just like me?"

"No! I managed to get through to them that as long as they stay out of your way, you will leave them alone. I've also been keeping an eye on Sam." Castiel glanced over to see what Dean was doing, but all he did was pull the Impala up.

"Get out!"

"Dean, please ..."

"You don't need to tell me how he is doing, I already know." Dean turned towards his old friend. Anger burned deep in his eyes. Anger and pain. "Do you really think I would have just walked away? I made sure Sammy had money, a car. He was finally free of this life. Free of me, but I still kept an eye on him. I still looked after Sammy like I promised my dad I would. Now get out and don't come back. I don't need you. I don't need anyone."

Dean just turned around. He climbed out the Impala and went to the back, opened the trunk and grabbed some weapons.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but I'm worried for ..."

Castiel's words were closed off by the slamming of the trunk. Dean didn't even look at him. Instead he headed towards the warehouse without a word. All Castiel could do was watch him leave and prayed to his father that Dean will survive this.

Closing his eyes, Castiel tried to block out the sounds of screams as the battle between Dean and the demons went on. This had been Dean's life ever since he had lost Sam. He went into battles where he was out numbered, but always came out alive. The growing scars on his body showed that he just survived each battle, but it was the scars on Dean's soul that worried Castiel the most. Physical scars heal. The ones on your soul twist it and slowly turn you into something you may never come back from.

Dean exited from the burning warehouse with five small children in tow. Somewhere on the other side of the country a beam of white light hit its target. Unfortunately for Sam, he was driving home at the time. As his car veered off into the river, his only thought was for his two babies in the back seat and his wife who was sitting beside him.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	7. Things Change

**Chapter 7: Things Change**

As soon as the doors flew opened they could see that the ER was full of activity.

"What do we have?" the on call doctor queried, as he rushed to the moving gurney.

"Car accident. The patient is a male. Middle to late thirties. The car he was in ended up in the river. He was trapped in the car and under water for about five minute. We revived him at the scene and transported immediately."

"Okay! Get him into trauma room three."

"Doctor, you have three more coming in. All from the same car. A woman and two...babies."

"Thanks. Nurse, go with them and check his vitals."

"Yes doctor." With that the doctor headed back to the main doors just as another gurney was wheeled in.

Meanwhile, Dean had dropped off the kids at the local hospital and was heading out of town when his phone started ringing. Screwing his face up, Dean looked at the caller ID and was surprised to find that it was the doctor that had treated Sam. Shaking, Dean answered the call.

Clearing his throat, Dean spoke. "Dean Winchester."

"Mr. Winchester, I don't know if you remember me but ..."

"I remember you. What do you want, Doctor?"

"I thought you would like to know that your brother was brought in to the ER about half an hour ago. He was involved in a serious car accident."

"Is he ..." Dean hesitated, fearing that by saying the word would make it true.

"He's alive...just. His car ended up submerged under water. It doesn't look good." The doctor waited for a reply, but the silence on the other end of the phone was deafening.

The doctor then listened as Dean finally whispered, "Thank you for letting me know, Doctor," followed by the dial tone.

Dean took a rugged breath as he pulled up the Impala on the side of the road. After slamming his hands a few times on the steering wheel, Dean climbed out, walked a few steps away as he swore at the darkness.

"Well, Death. Is that it? Is Sammy's time up?"

"No, Dean, it's still not his time…yet." Dean spun around to find Death leaning against the Impala.

Death had one hand resting on his cane as he looked down at his chest and brushed something off before placing the hand on top of his other one and looking up at Dean.

"So...Sammy is going to make it?"

"Yes! His wife and children, not so. He is going to need you, Dean. Go to him."

"He doesn't need me," Dean replied as he tried to hold back his anger and tears. "He doesn't even know who I am anymore. Anyway, you told me I had to ..."

"And now the game has changed and he needs you. Trust me, Dean. Things change in time. Right now, Sam's life is about to change and he will need you."

As he ran his hand through his hair, Dean looking down and shook his head. He was really getting sick of these stupid games.

"Okay," he replied as he looked up, but of course, Death was already gone. Not dwelling on it, Dean jumped into the Impala and started her engine. "Come on, Baby, let's go and get Sammy back." After that, all that could be heard were the wheels squealing on the road and the sight of red tail lights as they sped off into the night.

As the Impala passed the front entrance of the hospital, her head lights caught the image of a person in an old, dirty trench coat.

"Son of a bitch," Dean swore under his breath, "Castiel!"

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	8. What Happened to Us

**Chapter 8: What Happened to Us**

Dean found a parking spot and headed towards the building. He didn't want to deal with Castiel right now. All that the angel had done in the last six years was to get in his way. But as he got closer to the angel he once had called friend, Dean was hit with a mixture of feelings. Anger and relief that Cas was there. Hope that Sammy was okay and that he would remember him. Fear that this was just another trick by the angels.

As he got closer, Dean watched as Castiel tensed up, but it was the intense stare of determination burning in those blue eyes which had Dean worried. But Dean had his own determination and that was, he wasn't going to let anyone get close to him again. He would help Sammy out, but he would still walk away when he no longer needed him. The same went for Castiel and everyone else.

"You don't need to be here," Dean snarled as he walked past Castiel, who didn't budge, causing their shoulders to bump against each other. Instead of replying, Castiel just turned around and followed Dean into the hospital.

"I'm here because Sam is my friend."

"No!" Dean snapped as he turned to face Castiel. "You're not. We were just your charges and you were just our guarding angel. You're not even that anymore. If you were our friend, Sam's friend, you would have stopped this from happening."

"I ..."

"Tell the truth," Dean said raising his voice a bit more. "You have a brother or sister here and you just don't want me to kill them."

"Wrong, Dean. Yes, you are right. There is an angel here. The one that let me know about Sam, but they will stay out of your way. But if you really want to question why I'm here, what in Crowley's name are _you_ here for? I thought you walked away from Sam."

"I got a call from the doctor that treated him six years ago. He wanted to let me know that Sammy was in hospital and then …" Dean stopped to take a deep breath, "Death came to me to let me know that it's not Sam's time yet, but I needed to be here. ME!" Dean growled through clenched teeth as he took a step closer to Castiel. "You however, don't need to be here, I can handle this on my own."

"The same way you've been coping all these years? On your own, Dean? No one ever said that you had to do it on your own. I wanted to help you, but you pushed me away and ..." Castiel paused when he saw Dean's whole body tense up.

Clenching his fists, Dean was ready to punch Castiel out and he would have, if he hadn't been standing in the middle if a busy hospital hallway. Instead he shook his head and walked away, mumbling 'whatever' under his breath.

Castiel followed Dean at a safe distance. He couldn't understand how their lives, their friendship, had gotten so screwed up.

After Dean had left Sam at the hospital, he went on a drinking binge. Nearly two weeks later, Castiel had located Dean in a broken down, abandoned hotel in the middle of nowhere. It looked like Dean hadn't slept, eaten or changed his clothes in those two weeks. Even Baby had been abandoned and neglected.

Getting Dean cleaned up and sober was the easy part. It was dealing with Dean's feelings of guilt, self-pity, and anger that Castiel struggled with. Especially the anger and blame that Dean was directing straight at him. But he let Dean get it all out. He put up with all the yelling, the beatings, he knew Dean would kill him and he would heal. Castiel just prayed to his father that Dean, too, would heal and find peace.

After a while, Dean started going out on hunts again and Castiel had thought the old Dean was back, but he was wrong. One day, Dean just didn't came back and as he followed the trail of dead demons, angels and monsters. Castiel quickly learnt that Dean was losing control.

It was a year later, in a small town, or what was left of a small town, that Castiel tracked him down. The men, woman and children were all dead. Everyone! Dean had killed them all, simply because they had tried to stop him. True, some were demons, monsters and angels, but some were just innocent victims that had gotten in his way. And when Dean went after Castiel, it was now they truly went their separate ways.

At first, Castiel met up with Crowley, who dismissed his concerns. So Castiel returned to heaven in hopes to save his brothers and sisters, only to find them organising a mass attack on Dean. Once again, Castiel had to choose sides...his family or friend. And once again, Castiel chose Dean over heaven. But this time he tried a different way.

This time he tried to negotiate with his family. It took years and countless deaths, but he finally got through to them that it would be better to avoid Dean than to take him on and to just leave him for Castiel to deal with.

It was now he found out about the missing children and Dean's hunt for them. In his heart, Castiel hoped that Dean had healed and that he could get through to him. He was wrong. It was because of this, Castiel worried that if Death had lied and Sam didn't make it, or that he still didn't know who Dean was, what was going to be Dean's reaction.

"Thank you for calling me, Doctor."

Dean's voice brought Castiel out of his thoughts. Looking up, he saw Dean shaking the doctor's hand. The doctor gave Dean a sad smile before looking over to Castiel.

"I see you brought your friend?"

Dean turned and looked at Castiel. "Yeah, I guess I did," Dean replied thought tight lips. "How is Sammy?" he then asked as he turned back to the doctor.

"He's asking for you!"

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	9. Sam's Memory

**Chapter 9: ****Sam's Memory**

A few hours earlier.

Sam was sure there was a demon in his head trying to get out and it was pounding on the inside of his skull. The next thing he knew a bright light was piercing first one and then the other eye.

'What now?' he thought as he screwed up his face at all the pain. 'Is there an angel trying to take me over, too?'

"He's awake, Doctor." The woman's voice was muffled and at first Sam was sure he had just imagined it.

"Mr. Winchester, can you hear me?" Great, the man's voice was clear, but so loud. Sam wanted the woman's voice back.

"Yeah," Sam gasped through the pain. "Where...where am I?"

"Easy there," the doctor said as he stopped Sam from getting up. "You're in hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

"I ..." Sam squeezed his eyes tight as he tried to remember, but the images confused him. All he could see was a woman's terrified face and the sound of crying babies filling his head. Then the sound of splashing water and then feeling wet and cold. "I'm not sure, I ..."

"It's all right. Just rest for a moment." The doctor said as he nodded towards the door to the nurse. They both walked away from Sam, "I think we better organise a CT scan and ..."

"Where's my brother? Where is Dean?"

Sam's questions caught the doctor and nurse off guard. Why wasn't he asking about his wife and babies and had there been another person in the car?"

"Was he in the car with you and your family?"

"What...what family? He is my only family."

They could see the distress in Sam's face. He really didn't know what they were talking about. But before the doctor could say anything else, Sam gripped his head and started to black out. Rushing to his side, the doctor started to check Sam's vitals. Everything seemed fine, but when Sam suddenly came to again, he didn't seem to be in as much pain as before.

"Where...where am I and where are Gloria and kids?"

"Do you know who you are?"

"Yes, I'm Sam Winchester, why?"

"Okay, do you remember what happened?"

"I...I was driving home. Gloria and I were talking about the twin's first birthday coming up and...a bright light blinded me. I couldn't see and...oh, god," Sam suddenly sat up. "I crashed the car into the river. Gloria, the babies, are they ..."

"I'm sorry, Mr Winchester, but...they didn't make it."

"No, no, Noooo!" Sam screamed as the doctor's words sank in. Then through his tears he whispered, "Why? Oh God, why?"

"Mr. Winchester, a moment ago you were asking for your brother, Dean, and ..."

"Wha...I have no brother. I'm an only child."

"Okay. So you don't know a Dean, at all?"

"I've dealt with people called Dean in court. Look, I don't really know what you are talking about, can I...see my family?"

"We will need you to ID the...them, but that can be later. I need to make sure you are up to it first."

Sam just nodded and laid back down on the bed. He didn't know why, but...he had a funny feeling he was going to see this Dean very shortly. His eyes were feeling heavy, so he closed them just for a minute.

The doctor watched as a slight smile graced his patient's lips, but that smile didn't stay as Sam became agitated.

"Dean, where are you? Dean!" Sam cried out as he sat up, eyes wide open with fear.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	10. Reality Kicks In

**Chapter 10: Reality Kicks In**

"So Sammy remembers me," Dean breathed out. "Thank G..." Dean paused as he gave Castiel, who just shrugged his shoulders, a sad look. Swallowing, he looked back at the doctor, who hadn't missed the exchange between the two men. "So I can see him now?" Dean's heart hadn't beaten with this type of excitement for years.

"Not yet and no, he doesn't really remember you. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean? You said that he was asking for me!" Dean's voice rose as he walked threateningly towards the doctor, fists at the ready if the doctor didn't get him the right answers.

"Dean," Castiel said as he grabbed Dean's arm. "Calm down and give the doctor a chance to explain."

As soon as Dean looked at him, Castiel let go and backed off a little. The burning glare in Dean's eyes was screaming out danger.

"You still here?" Dean spat through clenched teeth. "I told you, I don't need you here."

Taking a deep breath, Castiel clenched his fists and his teeth tight before stepping closer before he let the breath out. He never once broke eye contact with Dean.

"And I told you, I was here for Sam, not you! Now calm down or I will remove you from the hospital. By force, if need be!"

The last time Castiel had stood up to him like this, was in the alleyway when he was ready to give in and say yes to Michael. Castiel had managed to beat the crap out of him then and Dean was sure he could do it again. Taking a shaky breath, Dean nodded before breaking eye contact and folding his arms across his chest to try and control his shaking body.

"Sorry Doctor, it's...just been...a long six years and ..."

"Forget it. I know I just gave you false hope, but it may not be as false as you think."

"In what way?" Castiel asked first.

The doctor waited a second. He wanted to see if there would be another intense discussing between the two men first, but when Dean didn't even move to look at Castiel, he answered.

"When he first woke up, he asked for you. At first the attending doctor thought you must have been in the car as well, but when asked about his wife and children, he claimed that you were his only family. After a few seconds, he blacked out. When he came too again, he had no idea who you were, but was asking after his family. Do you understand what I mean?"

"I think so. One minute he knows who I am and then the next, I'm wiped from his memory again. It's like he's trying to remember me, but something is still blocking him."

"Correct, so we could walk in there and …"

"He could know who we are or have no idea," Castiel said as he too tried to get his thoughts around what he doctor was saying.

"What do you mean...WE?" Dean asked as he turned to face Castiel again.

"Sam, he...he doesn't remember me either. I have visited him a few times over the years and each time has been the same. It's as if...it was the first time he had ever met me. Sam didn't even remember the last time I had been there.

Dean ran his fingers through his hair. All of his anger gone, disappeared as the realisation that it wasn't just him that Sam had forgotten.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean whispered.

"You never asked and...you never gave me the chance to tell you. You just pushed me away."

"I'm sorry, Cas. I was just ..."

"Hurting! I understand that Dean. I was hurting too. Now, shall we go and see Sam together?"

Biting his lip, Dean raised his head and looked Castiel in the eyes. With tears of relief in his own, Dean nodded his head. "Yes, I'm ready. Doctor," Dean then added as he looked to the man in the white coat, "can we see Sammy now?"

"Follow me, but remember, he may still not know who you are."

"I understand that, but at least we know he is starting to remember and that is a start."

The two men followed as the doctor lead them through the hospital to the wards and then to one certain door. As they went, Dean's feeling of hope that Sam would remember him grew stronger with each step, but once at the closed door, that hope turned to fear.

"What if...he doesn't remember or worse...when he sees me it causes problems and ..."

"Dean," Castiel stood there, hand on Dean's shoulder. "We can only find out by going in, but if you're not ready then ..."

"You're right," Dean answered as he shook his head. Breathing deeply, Dean nodded. "Let's do this."

"If you are sure," the doctor queried as he placed his hand on the door handle. When Dean again nodded, the doctor nodded back and turned the handle.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	11. Dean and Castiel Reconnect

**Chapter 11: Dean and Castiel Reconnect**

The door opened with ease and Dean was sure he felt a whiff of cold air pass by him, freezing him to the spot. But the warmth of Castiel's hand on his shoulder gave him the strength to walk through that doorway and into the unknown.

It was funny. He and Sam had lived their whole lives dealing with the unknown. So why was he scared of this. He knew Sam. He knew that somewhere in that mixed up head, Sam knew who he and Cas were. Somehow, they needed a way to remind him.

Looking at Castiel, Dean smiled. "Let's do this." Castiel nodded and they walked through the door together.

Sam was sitting on the bed drawing in his sketch pad when three men walked in. The first one he knew well. He should have, he was his doctor, after all. But the last two, well...there was something about them that made Sam straighten up and take notice. Something in his brain was screaming at him to run. To get as far away from them as he could, but that didn't make sense. He didn't know them, did he?

When Dean walked in, Sam was sitting on his bed, head down, doing something in a book. Sam looked at ease. Dean had never seen Sam so relaxed, but that soon changed when Sam saw them. Dean fought the smile as he watched Sam straighten up. It was his typical movement when he felt threatened, but why did Sam feel threatened by him or Cas. Under Sam's stare, Dean started to feel uncomfortable and he had to turn his head away.

"Sam, how are you tonight?"

"I'm fine, Doctor, and who are...ahhh," Sam screamed as a pain shot through his skull.

Clutching his head, Sam screwed up his eyes and drew his knees up, which sent all the stuff on his bed flying. Dean wanted to join the doctor by Sam's side, but he fought the temptation. Instead he watched as Sam's body went from sitting up to lying flat on the bed. Then to jerking movements as his body was tossed around in convulsions.

Castiel wasn't sure what was happening, just that whatever it was, it was bad. The doctor had pressed some sort of button, just before Sam had fallen back on his bed and his body started moving as if he was possessed. But a quick glance at Dean, told Castiel that this wasn't that type of situation. The next thing he knew, four nurses rushed between them and two others were pushing him and Dean out the door, closing it in their faces.

"Dean...what just happened?"

"I...I don't know, Cas. I just don't know. It was like ..." Castiel watched as Dean tried to think of the right word. "He was fighting something."

"His memory of us?"

"Maybe! I really don't know," Dean replied as he looked around the hallway.

Seeing some seats against the wall, he walked over and sat down. Castiel looked at the closed door. He really wanted to be on the other side to help Sam, but knowing that he couldn't, he shrugged his shoulders and joined Dean.

They sat there, quietly. Dean was bent over, leaning on his knees. Every so often he would run his hands through his hair or over his face. Whereas, Castiel sat upright, back straight and eyes fixed on the door that was between him and Sam.

Dean glanced Castiel's way and saw how he was sitting. Even after all these years, Castiel hadn't changed much and yet...Dean could sense that something was different with him. Taking a deep breath, Dean decided to do something he hadn't done in a long time.

"Cas ..." Licking his lips, Dean couldn't believe how hard this was. "Are you and I ..."

"We are fine, Dean." The reply sounded more automatic than sincere and it was void of emotion.

"Right, we're fine. Sure we are," Dean answered as he swallowed hard.

"You don't believe me?"

Dean sat up and looked at Castiel, who was sitting there staring at him with his head slightly tilted to the left and confusion etching his face. Those blue eyes seemed to be lost, as if they didn't know whether to be sad, worried, angry or in pain. It was killing Dean to know that it was him that was hurting his old friend.

"No! I...I don't know," Dean finally answered as he let out a deep sigh. "You seem...different. Like you have lost your humanity."

"I'm an angel, Dean. I never...I mean, I guess that being back in heaven, I've lost my ability to talk to humans."

"You lost more than that. You've been human, Cas. You know what it's like. You know how it feels to be human and yet, you've been sounding like you did when we first met. You're even sitting the same way."

Castiel looked down at himself. Maybe Dean is right. Maybe he has forgotten how it is to be human, but never meant for that to happen.

"I'm sorry, Dean. You're right."

"Cas, I...I didn't mean to make that sound bad. It's just...I changed. I didn't expect you to. I guess I've lost everyone. Sam. You. Everybody I cared about and I have no one to blame but me."

"You haven't lost me, Dean. I'm still your friend and we will get Sam back."

"You think so?"

"I know so. But we need to work together. So please stop pushing me away."

"I promise." Dean replied as he placed a hand on Castiel's arm.

Just then, Sam's door opened and the doctor and nurses all walk out.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	12. Anger

**Chapter 12: Anger**

Standing up, Dean and Castiel walked over to where the doctor was standing with a nurse. Seeing the two men approaching, the doctor quickly finished off what he was saying to the nurse. She nodded to whatever he had said, gave Dean a sad smile and then walked away quickly.

The doctor straightened up as he watched Dean and Castiel close the distance between them. He knew they were going to ask questions he just couldn't answer right now.

"Doctor," Dean's voice was strained with emotions. "What happened?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You are the doctor, right?" Castiel asked.

"Yes, I'm the doctor, but what caused ..." the doctor looked back to Dean, "your brother to have convulsions, I have no idea. Not yet, anyway."

"Could it have been caused by seeing me?" Dean was sure it was caused by whatever had a hold on Sam. Maybe it was because he was starting to remember.

"That is possibly one of the reasons, but we need to run some tests first. Now, would you like to see your brother again?"

"Really! Sure! I mean, of course I want to see him. I just thought that after ..."

"He is asking for you by name."

"Oh, right," Dean replied as it clicked that Sam was in the stage when he knew who he was. "Ready, Cas?"

"Ready!"

The doctor opened Sam's door again and they entered. Sam was sitting up with his legs hanging over the side and his hands gripping those sides tight. His head was down, causing his long hair to cover his face. Dean wanted to race up and give Sam a hug, but the way Sam was sitting...Dean just couldn't shake off the feeling of danger.

"Sam?" The way Dean said Sam's name had both Castiel and the doctor looking at him.

"Dean!" When Sam raised his head, they were all shocked at the look of anger in Sam's eyes. "Why did you try to kill me?"

"What...no! I...what! I ..."

"Don't! You hit me with the Impala. Why?"

"I didn't. You were attacked by a bear. I did everything I could for ..."

"LIAR!" Sam yelled as he lent forward. Worried that Sam was going to attack Dean or, at least they were going to get into a fight, Castiel put himself between the two brothers. This seemed to anger Sam even more. "I get it. You don't want me around anymore. Got yourself a new hunting buddy in Castiel. Happy you took him off me?"

"I never...I don't understand?"

"Right, Castiel. Pretend you don't understand. Play the dumb angel card...again. You've lived amongst us humans long enough, hell...you've been human. You aren't that naive anymore, so stop playing around. I'm sure you and Dean have been having fun without me all these years and ..."

"Stop it!" Dean snapped. "Just stop it, Sammy! Cas and I haven't been hunting together all these years. Hell, he's spent most of it up in heaven trying to convince all the other angels to stay out of my way. It hurt me to leave you here. But...I had no choice. Death said ..."

"Death! You are taking advice from Death. Since when? Why in the world would Death tell you to kill me?"

"He didn't. We were hunting...hell, we never did find out what the hell it was, but we got separated. I couldn't find you. I tried. I really did, but I finally gave up and was coming into town to get help when you ran straight out in front of me. I stopped! You were just standing there in the head lights and then...a bear come out of nowhere and attacked you. I thought I had lost you! But I didn't give up. I brought you here to the hospital to get help. Death said I had to make a decision. Let you go and let you die a peaceful death living a life I know you always wanted, or drag you back into the life you hate and have you die a horrible death. A death we both know we are destined for. I made that decision. I didn't want to, but I had no choice."

"Do you even know how to tell the truth, Dean? You're pathetic and Doctor, I want him arrested for trying to kill me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I know what happened to me and I can prove it."

The doctor gave Dean a sad look before nodding his head. The next thing Dean knew he was grabbed from behind. Two security guards had grabbed Dean and put him in handcuffs. In the commotion, Castiel had slipped away, knowing that he couldn't help Dean, or Sam, if he too was taken.

Outside, Castiel sat in the Impala and watched as the local police took Dean away. He needed help. Starting up the Impala, Castiel headed out of town. He needed to get to a crossroad and in touch with Crowley.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	13. Trying to Help

**Chapter 13: Trying to Help**

"Angel Wings, what can I do for you?" Crowley asked as he walked around Castiel.

It had been a long drive for Castiel to find the right crossroad, let alone avoid the police that were looking for the Impala. In the end he had found an abandoned barn and parked Baby there. Even as he covered Dean's most prized possession in hay, Dean's words that 'no one parks Baby in a corner' echoed in his head. But he had to make a decision and this was the best choice he had.

"I need your help. Dean is in trouble."

"Dean! As in, Dean Winchester. The same Dean Winchester that has spent the last few years killing anything and everything that is in his way, Dean Winchester?"

"Yes!"

"What in my home's name makes you think I will help him, let alone you!" Crowley snapped as he stopped in front of Castiel.

"Because he is your friend and so is Sam. I know you have had a demon keeping an eye on Sam all these years and he has …"

"Moose had Squirrel arrested for attempted murder. I know. So what do you want me to do?"

"Break Dean out of jail for a start and help us work out what has control of Sam."

"And if I don't?"

"Nothing! You just don't do it. But you will know that you have failed your friends and I know that will get to you in time."

"Fine! I can live with that. Have fun breaking Squirrel out of jail." Crowley then snapped his fingers and was gone.

Castiel stood there for a few silent moments, disappointed that he failed, and then he, too, was gone, only to appear in front of the police station. He wasn't too sure what he was going to do, but he knew that he needed to get Dean out of there and he was on his own.

Taking a deep breath, Castiel straightened up and walked up the stairs and into the station. Once through the door he looked around the room and walked over to the desk.

"Excuse me, but can I talk to someone about Dean Winchester?"

The young officer looked up and gave Castiel the once over before nodding and walking off. Castiel watched as the officer spoke to someone, pointing towards himself. The next thing Castiel knew sharp pain pierced his back and shoulders. Hands gripped his arms, forcing them back and then something cold wrapped itself around his wrist and he went weak as his power was drained from his body. He became so weak, Castiel blacked out.

When Castiel came too, he was lying on a cold, wet floor. His hands were still restrained behind his back and he was still weak. Trying to sit up, Castiel slipped around in the water.

"Cas, easy. You'll hurt yourself."

"Dean?" Castiel gasped as he came down hard again. As he tried to sit up, he heard the sound of chains on the ground. Looking around, he found Dean chained to the back wall. "Dean, are you okay?" he inquired when he saw the blood on Dean's face.

"Yeah," Dean breathed out. "No more of a beating than I'm used to. What about you?"

Castiel had managed to sit up and was leaning against the opposite wall. "I feel weak, as if ..."

"All your power is gone. That will be the Angel Handcuffs you have on. I don't think this town is what we thought it was."

"I think you are right. I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I came here to rescue you and …"

"Forget it, Cas. I didn't see this coming and neither did you. But there is no way I'm just going to take this. Do you know if they have Baby?"

"No! I got the Impala away from here. It's safe. I went to Crowley and asked him for help and ..."

"He refused."

"Yes!"

Dean let out a heavy sigh. "I'm not surprised. I did give his demons a hard time."

The sound of the door opening caught Dean and Castiel's attention. Standing there, was Sam, the doctor and two police officers.

"Take the angel. He knows where the car is."

"Sammy, I know you are still in there. You need to fight this," Dean pleaded as the two officers moved forward and grabbed Castiel. "Sammy!"

"Dean!" Castiel yelled out as he was dragged from the room.

"You are wasting your time, Dean. Your Sammy, he is dead. Once I find what I'm looking for, so will you be, and everyone in this world." Sam snarled, before he gave Dean a smirk and punched him in the stomach.

"I don't believe you. Sammy is in there still and I know he is fighting whatever you are. Cas!" Dean yelled. "Hold on there, buddy. Cas, do you hear me!"

Sam punched Dean in the face. Once. Twice. Three times before he grabbed his hair, pulling his head up and staring deep into Dean's eyes.

"You're wasting your breath, but thank you. Telling your friend to fight...I'm going to have fun breaking him and then...I'm going to rip your precious car to pieces."

Before Dean could respond, Sam punched him again. Dean's body sagged, unconscious, in the chains.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	14. The Rescue

**Chapter 14: The Rescue**

_'Dean held on tight to the sides of the small boat. He wasn't sure how or when he had ended up on the boat. But what he did know was a storm was brewing. Tossed around by the wind and waves, the little boat was quickly filling with the freezing water, soaking him to the bone._

_Behind him, Dean could see the clouds and as the lightening lit them up, it highlighted a face. Sam's angry, twisted face and it was quickly closing in on him._

_"Dean!"_

_Dean looked around fanatically for where that voice was coming from. Off in the distance, a light was breaking through the darkening clouds. Blinded by more water, Dean curled into himself and another wave crashed over him. When he can look back up, the light was starting to fade. Dean's heart started to beat faster as he watched the swirling black water rise up into a water spout, striking the light and extinguishing it._

_"No!" Dean yelled as he stood up, but just at that moment a wave hit the boat and Dean went flying over the edge and into the water. _

_Fighting to stay above the water, Dean gasped as the black clouds with Sam's face and glowing eyes stared down at him. Then another wave took him down. Coming to the surface, Dean again gasped, this time for air.'_

Opening his eyes, Dean found himself cold and wet, but on solid land. Sitting up again, Dean frantically looked around.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Exactly." It was the voice he heard before, but this time, Dean recognised it.

"Crowley!" He looked at the King of Hell who was sitting on his throne. "I'm in hell?"

"Yes and ..." before Crowley could say anything else, one of his demons threw more cold water on Dean.

"What the ..." Dean said standing up and pinning the demon against the wall.

"Dean...DEAN! Let him go. I had ordered them to throw water on you to wake you up. I forget to tell them to stop. Now leave us." Crowley commanded of his demons as he waved his hand.

Growling, Dean let the demon go and watched him and his fellow demons disappear. He then turned to Crowley.

"How did I get here and ..." Looking around quickly, Dean continued, "where is Cas?"

"Castiel came to see me and asked if I could get you out of jail. Which I did. I haven't seen him since."

"He was with me. When you refused to help him, Cas tried to get me out himself, but was taken as well. That town, it's...it's not what it seems to be and whatever happened to Sam, he's under some sort of spell. They took Cas to...to make him to tell them where Baby is."

"You mean that stupid baby of an angel has gotten himself taken by those...creatures…inhabiting that town?"

"Yes and what are they?"

"I don't know, but I will tell you this. No demon that has gone in there has ever come back the same. So much so that I've had to have them destroyed."

"How did you get me out then?"

"Twelve. That's T. W. E. L. V. E, twelve demons I lost. Eleven in the town and one I had to destroy after he arrived with you."

"Okay! I've got it. Just give me some weapons and set me down just outside the town."

"Are you crazy?"

"I have to go back for Cas and for Sam. I'm not asking you to come with me. Just to send me close enough to the town."

Crowley shook his head in disbelief. "Fine! Someone bring me some weapons."

Dean stepped back as a few demons started to bring in different types of weapons and place them on the floor. After a few moments, Dean found himself alone with Crowley in the throne room once again. In front of him was a pile of weapons, some he knew, others he had never seen before.

"Take all you think you will need. I will say this though, it was nice knowing you." Dean watched as Crowley stood up and clicked his fingers. A young demon appeared. "When he is ready, take him to the town and leave him at the crossroads where the angel Castiel had summoned me."

"Yes, my lord," the demon replied.

Crowley nodded his head at Dean and walked away. Dean had hoped that Crowley was trying to scare him, but it looked like the King of Hell was telling the truth. Sighing, Dean sorted out the weapons and chose the ones he wanted.

"I'm ready," he said to the young demon before closing his eyes and praying that he won't have to kill Sam in order to save Cas.

When he opened them again, Dean was on his own, standing at some out of the way crossroads in the middle of the night.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	15. Twisted Souls

**Chapter 15: Twisted Souls**

Dean drew in a deep breath of the cool night air and held it. After a moment he let it out slowly. Straightening up the weapons so they sat more comfortably on his body, Dean took the first step towards the town, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Swallowing, he spun around, knife at the ready to fight, but stopped short of its target when he realised who was standing there.

Letting out the breath he was holding, Dean whispered, "Crowley! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Most likely making the worst decision in my existence. I'm here to help you!"

"You don't have to."

"Now, Squirrel. We both know that isn't true. You played the guilt trip card and here I am!"

"Yeah! But after everything I've done to you over these last few years, I ..."

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for Angel Wings, who tried to warn me about you and of course, I'm doing this for Moose. He's been in this...place for years. In the name of Lucifer, who knows what they have done to him."

"I know Sammy is blaming me for whatever happened to him, but...something else has gotten into him and it's searching for something. And I have a funny feeling whatever it is, it's in Baby."

"Then we need your car."

"Cas hid the Impala. I don't know where and as far as I know, they are torturing him right now for that information."

"Then let's get going." Dean nodded his agreement and they headed towards the town.

A town which even demon's feared to enter.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital Castiel's battered body slumped, limp in the chair it was tied to. Sam stood in the corner glaring at the tortured angel. His face twisted in anger. Blood dripping from his fingers onto the floor.

"Maybe he doesn't know where the car is, Sire?" the doctor that had been treating Sam said.

"He knows. He is the only one that knows. Wake him up!"

"Yes, Sire." Bowing, the doctor walked over to Castiel and picked up a needle and syringe from the table. Holding the needle in his face, the doctor focused on the point as some liquid exited. Satisfied that there was no air, he injected it into Castiel's arm.

A couple of seconds later, Castiel's stilled form stirred. But even before he could get his thoughts flowing, Castiel felt his head being pulled up by the hair. As his eyes focused, the image of Sam's face, full of anger, appeared.

"Where is the Impala?" Sam growled as he pulled Castiel's head back even further, exposing his throat.

"I...I won't tell y...you," Castiel replied as his body shivered, followed by a gasping sound as Sam gripped his throat tight.

"Wrong answer. Try again." All that left Castiel's throat was a gurgling sound, which was received by a threatening growl from Sam. "Tell me where it is!" Sam hissed as his breath burned against Castiel's exposed skin.

"NO!" Castiel huffed out.

"Fine!" Sam's nails left deep and bleeding scratches across the sensitive skin. "I will find it a different way."

Castiel let out a sigh of relief as Sam started to walk away, but that breath caught in his throat when Sam stopped and turned around. Out of habit, Castiel had looked straight into Sam's eyes and now he regretted it. He wanted to look away, but he was trapped and every second he could feel the pull on his grace.

The pulling was twisting his grace and mind. The more Castiel tried to break free the stronger it grew, until his grace gave in. It was now that the images started. Horrible, twisted and corrupted images. Images of him, doing things. Things he knew that he hadn't done, but soon he started to believe they were true memories as other images started to enter his mind.

These images were of Dean and things he was doing. The longer these images went on, the angrier, Castiel got at Dean, the more he wanted to hurt Dean. To destroy Dean. By the time the images had stopped, all Castiel wanted to do was to kill Dean and the only way to do that was to destroy the Impala.

"Now!" Sam breathed. "Tell me where the Impala is?"

"I will do better than that. I will take you to it. Dean Winchester needs to die and I am going to be the one that does it."

"Good, now let's go." Sam replied as he lent down to untie Castiel.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	16. The Battle Begins

**Chapter 16: The Battle Begins**

Dean and Crowley moved quickly and quietly through the dark streets. The cool air seemed to burn deep in Dean's lungs with every breath he took. But it was his thoughts that were burning hotter.

'_What if they were too late? What if Sam had already killed Cas? Why is this way too easy? If this town was as bad as Crowley said, why haven't they meet any resistance yet?'_

"This is too easy."

Dean hated it when someone's words echoed his own thoughts. It usually meant something bad was about to happen. Swallowing hard to steady his nerves, Dean nervously looked back at Crowley.

"Tell me something. If this town is so bad, why didn't you tell me and Sam about it earlier?"

"I guess it was because...I didn't want to lose you two."

"What?"

Crowley let out a deep sigh. "What I mean is, this town, it doesn't just take demons, okay. It's like a black hole. Anyone, whether it be a demon, an angel, a hunter or just a normal person...they come in here and never leave. Those that I have seen again," Dean watched as a pain look crossed Crowley's face, "have changed forever. It's like this town twists their souls in a way not even hell can."

"Still, we could have ..."

"NO!" Crowley whispered loudly. "You couldn't have dealt with it. Think about it, Squirrel. You and Sam came here and only one of you left. Also, what has changed since then?"

"What do you mean?"

"This...place, let you leave. Unharmed! So what has changed that all of a sudden Moose gets his memory back and you are pulled back here? You said they are after your...Baby. So what have you added to it that warrants such an interest?"

"Nothing...really!" Dean replied as he thought about what Crowley had just said and he was right. Something had to have changed, but what.

Dean's thoughts were interrupted as they rounded the next corner to find themselves across from the hospital. Standing outside the main entrance were a few citizens of the town. Crouching, the hunter and demon took in what they could see in the dim lightening. At first, the group looked like normal people talking, but when they turned around, their faces were twisted with anger and hate.

The way their eyes glowed with a dull purple gleam, made it look like they were scanning the darkness for something. When they looked Dean and Crowley's way, they were sure they had seen them. Breaths held, they were ready for a fight, but the purple eyes soon turned back towards the hospital when Sam walked out.

"Cas ..." Dean whispered as his friend joined Sam. "What has he done to you?"

"I told you. It twists even the grace of an angel," Crowley replied as they both stared at the angel in a trench coat.

Castiel stood there, not as a prisoner, but side by side with Sam. His eyes had the purple glow to them, only a deeper purple, and the anger seemed stronger.

"We are going to get the Blade of Krill back from the Impala. If the one that took it returns, take him alive," Sam commanded.

"The Blade of Krill? What's that?"

"I have no idea, Crowley, but it's good to know they are to take me alive."

"You, yes. Me...well that is another thing."

"You can stay here," Dean replied as he pulled out one of the swords he was carrying.

"Too late for that now," Crowley said as he too pulled out a sword.

"Then let's do this," Dean replied through gritted teeth, before standing up and walking into the light with Crowley right at his heels. "Looking for me?" he shouted.

Even before Dean spoke, all eyes were on him, but the only eyes he cared for were Sam's and Cas's. Sam's lips narrowed as they were pulled into a smirk.

"Dean!" The way his name slipped so smoothly off Sam's lips sent a shiver down Dean's spin.

"That's right, Sammy. It's me! Now, whatever you are, let my brother, Cas and the others in this town go."

"Do you really think I'm going to just roll over and do what you want."

"Not really! But I am going to fight for them and I'm going to win."

"Let me have him. I will rip him apart!" Castiel growled, his eyes glowing even darker than the anger inside of him grew.

"No!" Sam replied. "Let the citizens take him for now and after we have the Blade of Krill back, then you can play with him." Sam's eyes then moved to Crowley. "Kill the other one."

Dean and Crowley readied themselves for the attack. At first, they were sure they could handle three, but soon realised they were surrounded as other citizens walked out of the shadows. Dean needed to do something before Castiel showed Sam where he had hidden the Impala.

"Coward!" Dean shouted as he watched Sam and Cas turn to leave. "What's wrong, Cas? Know you can't take me?"

The anger that was burning in Castiel's eyes when he turned to face Dean again was so intense that Dean even questioned if he had made the right call.

"What are you doing, Squirrel?"

"I can't let Cas show Sam where the Impala is. Get out of here Crowley, find Baby and that damn blade."

"If you haven't noticed, we're surrounded."

"I know," Dean replied as he turned and attacked the group behind him. "Now got the hell out of here," he yelled as a gap appeared when the citizens went after him.

Crowley hesitated a second before taking off. The last thing he heard was Castiel ordering them to put Dean down. A glance back, showed Dean being thrown down on the ground in front of Castiel. Crowley was torn between doing what Dean had asked him to do or to go back and help, but when he saw Castiel pick Dean up by the neck, Crowley took off again.

But he could still hear Castiel growl, "I am the one that is to kill him."

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story**


	17. Hatred Fuels the Fire

**Chapter 17: Hatred Fuels the Fire**

Pain shot through Dean's entire body as his head struck the ground. He knew he couldn't win the fight against so many, but he hoped that it gave Crowley plenty of time to get away. To find the Impala and get it somewhere safe. But before Dean could relax, he was being pulled to his feet.

Opening his eyes, the image before him was Castiel's face. It seemed funny though, Castiel's face was blurred, but those purple eyes were as clear as day. But he didn't get a chance to clear his head before what felt like a ton of bricks, struck him. Dean knew from past experiences that Castiel had just hit him in the stomach, but this time it was different. In the past Castiel had pulled his punches, this time it was full force, times one hundredfold of pure anger and hatred.

"Stop it! We need to find the Impala. You can finish this one off later," Sam growled as he placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Some of you...find that demon. He couldn't have gotten far."

Dean could see a few people break from the circle that had surrounded him and Castiel and head off into the dark. He just hoped Crowley had the sense to do what he was told and gotten the hell out of there.

"No! He needs to pay for what he has done," Castiel replied as he lifted Dean's feet off the ground.

"I agree! But...that can wait. They," Sam waved to the crowd, "will keep him here for you. Now show me where the Impala is."

Dean felt himself being lowered and Castiel's grip soften. Soon he was standing, free of Castiel's grasp. His head had finally cleared and he could see straight. Knowing it was most likely a death sentence, he couldn't let them leave.

"What, Cas, you're Sam's bitch now?"

"What did you say?" The cold fire stare was fueled by murderous intent.

"You heard me. Sam snaps his fingers and you do what he says. Just like when the angels controlled yo ..." As his air left his lungs, Dean was sure that was it.

He was dead from one punch, but as his body hit the ground, his body drew in air causing him to cough, taking in a few more deep breaths to steady himself. Standing up, he turned to find Castiel moving towards him, ready for a second punch.

Quickly side-stepping, Dean narrowly avoided the blow. As Castiel's body passed, he used his own momentum to swing around, planting his elbow between the shoulder blades, knocking Castiel to the ground. Whatever had control of Cas was strong. He recovered fast and was back on his feet in no time.

"Tell me, Cas, what have I done?" Dean barked, making sure Castiel heard him.

"What?"

Dean smiled as a flicker of confusion crosses Castiel's face.

"I asked you, what did I do?"

"You! What did you do!" Castiel snarled as the anger took back over. "You made me to fall. You made my father leave. You killed my brothers and sisters and you made me to betray heaven."

As soon as the last words left Castiel's lips he attacked, but Dean was ready this time. As the angel blade came his way, Dean grabbed Castiel's wrist. In the same movement, Dean spun away from Castiel, more or less wrapping the angel's arm around him. This action in turn sent Castiel flying and Dean holding the blade. In a second, they were facing each other again, but this time Castiel had Sam standing behind him.

"Do you mean me or humanity?" Dean knew with every moment he stalled then better chance Crowley had to get to the Impala.

"I don't understand what you mean?"

"You said that I caused you to fall, to betray heaven, to make God leave. But don't you mean humanity did that? Not me!"

"No, you did it."

"What, killed your fellow angels? I'm not the only hunter that killed them. You have killed them. Even Sam had," Dean said as he indicated behind Castiel. "Even your fellow angels have killed each other."

"I ..."

"And as for God? He left, not because of me. He left us to be the play toys of Michael and Lucifer. Your brothers! So again…me or humanity?"

Dean could see Castiel waver as he tried to think of the answer. But right as it seemed the purple glow was about to go out, Sam placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder. Where Sam's hand rested, a deep purple glow formed and the purple returned to Castiel's eyes.

Using Castiel's own momentum, Dean flipped him into the crowd standing behind them. Turning his back to Sam, Dean waited for Castiel's next attack. Catching movement out the corner if his eye, Dean saw Sam reaching out to him. Spinning around, he flipped Sam into Castiel, which cause both of them to crash into the crowd.

Before Dean could react, the rest of the townspeople attacked him. There were too many of them and he was soon on the ground, covered by heavy bodies.

"NO! He is mine and mine alone," Castiel roared as he watched Dean slowly being buried alive by the townspeople.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story**


	18. The Blade of Krill

**Chapter 18: The Blade of Krill**

Dean could barely breathe. As more bodies piled on top of him, the less room he had to move and the pressure was getting worse. Then the weight eased.

_'Cas must be pulling them off me'_ Dean thought.

Taking the biggest breath he could take, Dean wormed his arm through the bodies. His idea worked, as he felt Castiel grip his arm and the next thing he knew he was flying through the air. Luckily for him, there were plenty of bodies to break his fall.

Flipping over, Dean made sure no one had noticed that Castiel had pulled him free and since they hadn't, he slipped off the pile and around the corner of the nearest house. There, he caught his breath, before he had one more glance around the corner to make sure the others were still busy. Since they were, Dean took off.

"HE'S NOT HERE!" Castiel roared when he realised that Dean was no longer there. Sam watched as Castiel started to look around frantically for Dean.

"Forget about him!" Sam ordered as he grabbed Castiel's arm and looked at the townspeople. "Find and bring him back here. Do not hurt him...much." The townspeople bowed and then left. "Now, take me to the Impala," he commanded.

"Yes, I will take you to the Impala," Castiel growled. He reached out, touched Sam's arm and they were gone. The next thing was, they were outside an old barn. "I hid it in here," Castiel said before walking towards the barn doors.

"Finally," Sam whispered to himself, as he rubbed his hands together.

Meanwhile, Dean was weaving his way through the houses of the town. Keeping low and staying in the shadows, he prayed that his luck would keep up. Unfortunately for Dean, he was out of luck. The next corner he turned was straight into the arms of a group of townspeople. He turned around, to find he was surrounded.

"Damn it!" he cursed under his breath.

Pulling out his knife, he steadied himself for the fight that was about to begin. He didn't want to hurt any of these people, but they weren't giving him a choice. Relaxing and then tightening his grip on the handle, Dean was ready to fight to the death. Then he heard a voice he knew well.

"What are you doing, Squirrel?"

"Crowley! I told you ..."

"To get your precious Baby to safety. I've done that and now I'm back for you."

The townspeople turned to look at Crowley, who was just standing there. While some of the townspeople moved towards Crowley, the rest turned back towards Dean.

"Hope you are ready to fight, Crowley."

"Always and...I brought a few friends with me." The snapping sound of Crowley's fingers brought forth an army of Demons.

"Crowley!" Dean growled. "Tell your demons not to hurt or kill any of the townspeople.

"Okay, okay. You heard the hunter, don't hurt any of the townspeople, just restrain them."

There was a grumble from the demons, but Dean knew they were too afraid of Crowley to disobey. The next thing, everything got crazy. Demons and townspeople all rushed at each other. Dean had a few come his way and he did his best not to stab anyone with his knife, but when it did come in contact with one of the townspeople, something strange happened. The person collapsed to the ground, out cold. Shocked, Dean stood there for a second, until it happened to another person.

It was now that Dean realised that he must have had the Blade of Krill on him all the time. So even if Castiel showed Sam where his baby was, the Blade wasn't there. But then again, they would rip Baby to pieces looking for something that wasn't there. Now that won't be a good thing.

Turning the blade around so that only the handle was showing, Dean started to move through the mangled war of limbs and bodies, touching anyone and everyone as he went. Soon all the townspeople were out cold.

"Well...that went better than expected," Crowley said as he looked around to all the bodies on the ground.

"Yeah!" Dean answered. "So, you said you've moved the Impala?"

"It's safe. For now. So, what next?"

"Now, we get to the Impala before Sam and Castiel do."

"I'll lead the way," Crowley said as he waved his hand for Dean to go past him.

"Crowley, get your demons to lock the townspeople in the same building so they are safe."

"Already done, Squirrel. Already done."

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story**


	19. Dean, Crowley, Castiel and Sam

**Chapter 19****: Dean, Crowley, Castiel and Sam**

Red burned through the purple haze that surrounded Castiel's eyes. He was fuming that the car wasn't where he had left it. Hay was flying as he dug deeper through the pile.

"The demon must have gotten here before us," Sam hissed through gritted teeth.

I will rip him apart for siding with the hunter," Castiel growled as he paced back and forth.

"Later," Sam dismissed. "Can you track him?"

"You mean follow the tracks of the car, of course I can." Castiel headed back outside.

There, in the soft dirt track, were tire marks. Castiel studied them for a second before he started to follow certain ones. Sam gave a smirk and followed. They soon came across a road, evidently where the Impala had gone. But Castiel could still see the tracks on the road and continued to walk.

"Crowley, are you sure you know where you are going?" Dean whispered as he looked around.

"Of course I do, dear Squirrel. See, there is your Baby," Crowley replied as he rounded the corner of another house.

"You brought the Impala into the same town that Sam and Castiel want to destroy?"

"Do you think they would look here for it?"

"No! I just didn't think you would be that clever to think of it."

Crowley was about to say something, but then he saw the smile on Dean's face. "I guess the old Dean is back."

"Maybe!" Dean replied as he walked over to the Impala and checked it over. "Crowley...I'm sorry. I was hurting and ..."

"And in your own words, no chick moments."

Dean turned, lent back on Baby and gave Crowley half a smile. But he straighten up when he saw Castiel appear behind Crowley, followed by Sam.

The look on Dean's face, added to the way his muscles tensed and him standing up straight and the fact that Dean was looking behind him, told Crowley they weren't alone anymore. Turning, Crowley just had enough time to get out of the way as Castiel attacked him.

"Traitor?"

"Whoa there, angel boy. What's with the name calling." Crowley responded as Castiel readied himself for a second attack.

"Traitor! How dare you side with the hunter that is killing our kin."

"Really...kin, Castiel? Maybe to you, your fellow angels are kin, but to me, other demons are just servants. As for siding with the hunter, I chose the winning team and...even though I hate to say it, I will choose Dean every-time."

"How can you say that?" Castiel growled.

"Easy," Dean butted in. "Crowley knows me. He knows that I only kill his demons when I have to. Otherwise, I would have killed him by now. The same thing with you. Search your memories, Cas. You know me. You know the truth."

"Yes, I know the truth, you are a killer and need to die. Both of you do."

"Cas, don't make me hurt you," Dean pleaded, but still readied for a fight. Dean prayed that the Blade of Krill will have the same effect on Castiel as it had on the townspeople. But movement in the corner of his eye made Dean changed his focus to Sam. "What are you doing, Sam?"

"I came here for ..."

"This!" Dean smiled as he held up the blade in his hand.

"That is mine!" Sam spat. "Give it to me."

"Let Cas go. Break your spell on him and I might think about giving you what you want."

Dean hoped his bargaining would work, but the grin told him Sam wasn't about to play fair with him. As soon as he saw Sam nod his head, Dean turned to face a charging Castiel. To his horror, Dean's natural instinct to survive kicked-in and in a split second, he felt Castiel's clothing and skin give-way to the point of the blade and Castiel collapsed into his arms.

"Cas...no!" Dean screamed as he lowered the angel's limp body to the ground. "Cas!"

Crowley helped Dean to roll Castiel over. The blade was still sticking out. Castiel's eyes were open and Dean could see that his grace had gone out.

"The Blade of Krill, give it to me," Sam growled.

Dean pulled the blade slowly out of Castiel and stood up. Dean then turned to face Sam.

"You want the blade, Sam! Then you can have it," Dean growled back as he rushed towards his brother.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story**


	20. Dean Breaks

**Chapter 20: Dean Breaks**

Crowley pulled Castiel's lifeless body over to the Impala and watched as Dean rushed Sam. To be honest, other than that, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want Squirrel to kill Moose, but on the other hand, he didn't want whatever it was that had control of Moose winning, either.

They could both take Moose on, but then there still wasn't any guarantee that they would win. This...thing that was using Moose's body was strong. Strong enough to overpower Castiel and turn him against Dean. Even willing to die for whatever it was.

Crowley flinched as Sam threw Dean across the clearing and against one of the nearby buildings. Sam did it with little, if no, affect. He just picked Dean up and threw him; didn't mean that Dean was going to stay down though. It was as if, as soon as his body hit the ground, Dean was back on his feet.

This must have thrown Sam off, because the next thing Crowley knew was, Dean had tackled Sam and they were rolling around on the ground. When the dust settled, Dean had Sam pinned down by the wrist. Sam's hands, glowing purple as he struggled against Dean's hold.

The anger in Dean's face was pure and unconstrained. Whereas Sam's anger was focused straight at Dean, Crowley was sure that Dean was going to snap Sam's arms with the pressure he was using.

"You made me kill Cas," Dean hissed through gritted teeth. "And I am going to make you pay for it!"

"Wrong!" Sam smirked. "You can't hurt me, not like this. You can't hurt your brother."

"You're the one that got it wrong." Dean smiled.

The change in Sam's face told Dean he had him and before Sam could react, Dean struck Sam on the side of the head with the Blade of Krill. It took three more hits before Sam was out cold, but Dean enjoyed every one of them. One was for Castiel, one was for this thing taking his brother from him and the other two were for all the pain It had caused over the last five years.

Sliding off Sam's waist, Dean sat on the ground beside Sam's body. He looked over to where Crowley knelt next to Castiel. Castiel, his friend. A friend he had abandon because he couldn't handle the loss of his brother. A friend that did everything he could. His friend that he had killed.

Dean looked at Sam and then at the ground. At first, Crowley thought that Dean was praying, but when his shoulders started to shake, Crowley knew that Dean was crying and he wasn't holding anything back. The pain, anger and frustration of the last five years were flowing from Dean.

Crowley was too focused on Dean to notice the movement next to him. He was too busy trying to work out if he should go over and comfort Dean, or to stay where he was. So when a hand landed on his shoulder, Crowley jumped.

"What in Hell!" Crowley yelled as he turn to find a confused Castiel staring at him.

As soon as Dean heard Crowley yelling he was on his feet ready to fight. The shock he was feeling, quickly turned to joy when he saw Castiel was alive. Then confusion set in.

'How could Castiel be alive?' was Dean first thought, "Cas...?"

"Dean, what...what's happened?"

It sounded like the old Cas. Not the raging mad man that wanted to kill Dean. "What do you remember?"

"I...I was being tortured by Sam," Castiel answered as he looked back and forth between Dean and Crowley.

"That's it?" Crowley asked, sounding a little too shocked for his liking.

"Yes! Why …?" As Castiel turned back to Dean, he saw Sam on the ground. Dean knew that confused look. The way the wrinkles seemed to become more intense, pulling his eyes partly closed as his head tilted to one side. "Dean, Sam is behind you."

"I know, Cas. It's safe," Dean answered as he turned around, only to collide with Sam's fist.

It was one blow, but it was enough to knock Dean out. As Crowley stood up to help Dean, Castiel grabbed him.

"We have to ..." Crowley started to say, but as he was engulfed in a purple haze which was coming from Castiel's eyes, his screams of pain echoed out to greet the day.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story**


	21. A Sacrifice

**Chapter 21: A Sacrifice**

Shivering, Dean opened his eyes to find himself in a dimly lit room. The throbbing in his jaw outweighed the rest of the pain in his head. The attempt to ease the pain was halted by his hands being tied down. Forgetting about his head and jaw, Dean struggled against the ropes that held him tight. As he struggled, Dean could feel them cut into his wrists. This was also when he realised that he was naked.

"You're wasting your time."

Dean froze!

"Who are you?" Dean called out. The voice wasn't Sam's or Castiel's. When no answer came, Dean lifted his head as much as he could and looked around. The room was lit by candles and standing at his feet were three cloaked figures. "I asked who you are and...where are my brother and friends."

"We...are the Blade of Krill," the voice answered. It was now Dean realised that the voice was in his own head.

"The Blade of Krill! I thought that was the knife I was carrying?"

We are...what you called...the knife."

"Where are Sam, Cas and Crowley?"

"They are no more! Only we are here now."

Dean watched as the three figures removed their hoods and there stood Sam, Cas and Crowley. Eyes glowing with the same intense blank purple stares.

"What did you do to them?" Dean yelled as he started to struggle against the ropes again.

"We are one. We are the Blade of Krill and we demand a sacrifice of those that defied us," the voice replied.

Once the voice went quiet, Sam moved away from the table where Dean was tied and over to another table. He picked up a strange looking knife in one hand and in the other, the Blade of Krill. As he returned to Dean's side, Castiel joined him, but on the other side. Crowley stayed where he was.

Sam then passed Castiel the strange looking knife, while he placed the Blade of Krill on Dean's chest. Dean was too busy watching Sam and it wasn't until he felt a burning sensation in his arm that he realised that Castiel was cutting him.

"Cas...please...stop." Dean breathed through gritted teeth. "Come on Cas, I know you are still in there. I know you all are. Sam! Crowley! I know you can fight this."

"They, the ones you call to, are gone; only we are here." This time it was Sam talking.

Castiel passed Sam the knife, who then stared to cut Dean's other arm. Dean's body tensed and arched as the pain swept through his body. When Sam stopped, Dean breathed out the pain and tears he couldn't hold back ran down his face. Then to his horror, Dean watched as Sam passed the knife to Crowley.

"Crowley, come on. You said that you would rather standby me over anyone else. I know you are in there. You're the King of Hell, damn it!"

"You are wasting your time. You are the sacrifice. Your blood will flow and set me free. As your life slips away, I will be reborn." Dean didn't know who to look at as all three started to say the same thing. As they started to chant it again, Dean felt a burning sensation on his chest.

"Fine!" Dean snapped. But you want my blood. You want to sacrifice me. Do it yourself!" Dean snapped.

Silence filled the air. It was like Sam, Castiel and Crowley had been hit with a freeze ray. They stood still and the air seemed to drop in temperature. Then Crowley started to move again. He walked over to the nearby table and place the knife down.

When he returned, Sam handed Crowley the Blade of Krill. The moment that Sam had lifted the blade off his chest, the burning stopped. The way they all moved was like a robot. Stiff and rigid. Even while Crowley carved the blade into the soles of his feet, Dean noticed that it wasn't natural movement.

Crowley was in the process of handing the blade back to Sam, when Dean made his move. In a swift movement, he kicked up, knocking the blade from Crowley's hand. Because they couldn't move fast, Dean was able to catch the blade between his feet. Before they could stop him, he smashed the blade, point down, into the table with as much force as he could.

There was a crack of thunder. A flash of bright purple light engulfed the room. When the light cleared, the room was silent and dark.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	22. The End, Maybe!

**Chapter 22: The End, Maybe!  
**

The silence mingled with the dark as the seconds ticked by, filling the room with an unsettled ease. Moments later, one, two and then three of the candles burst to life, followed by the others to illuminate the room in their soft glow, causing the shadows to dance on the walls.

A low moan echoed out, breaking the silence. In his dazed and confused state, Sam sat up rubbing his aching head. Taking in a deep breath, the cool air, mingled with the strong smell of blood, caused Sam to gag.

"Oh, God," he breathed as he covered his mouth and nose with his hand. "What the hell happened?"

"Dean! Cas...CROWLEY!" Sam called out as he scrambled over to the demon. A smoky haze hung over Crowley, who was flat on his back on the floor. As soon as Sam placed a hand on Crowley, a burning sensation ripped through his body. Pulled back and sticking his burnt hand under his armpit, he called out. "Crowley, wake up!"

Crowley's red eyes opened, staring up at the wall. His head rolled over to look at the young hunter.

"Moose …?"

Sam wondered why it sounded more like Crowley was questioning whether or not it was him, than just saying his name. But in a way, his question was answered as fear entered Crowley's eyes and he started to back away.

"Whoa, Crowley. It's me!" Sam said trying to calm Crowley down.

Seeing the confusion in Sam's eyes and wrinkled brow had Crowley relaxing.

"Thank Lucifer. You're back."

"Back? Back from where?"

"Explain later, we need to find Squirrel and angel boy," Crowley said as he brushed off Sam's question.

Looking around, it didn't take them long to find Castiel. Like Crowley, he was unconscious on the floor, his trench coat smouldering and burning to touch. And like Crowley, he was soon awake. After reassuring Castiel that Sam was Sam they helped him up with the hope of finding Dean.

A flick of the wrist and Crowley had the lights turned on. But what they found made their blood run cold. Dean, naked, tied by his wrists to the desk in the middle of the room. Blood dripping to the floor.

"Cas ..." Sam called out as he rushed to untie Dean.

Castiel wasn't too far behind him, using all his power, desperate to heal his friend. Crowley spied the Blade of Krill lying between Dean's feet, broken in two. As Dean's life, his greatest sacrifice, slipped away, Crowley pick up the blade with some cloth wrapping it up and putting it in his pocket.

"Sam, I ..."

"No!" Sam shook his head as he lifted Dean's lifeless body, then headed out of the room. Castiel and Crowley looked at each outer then followed.

Out in the light of day, Crowley excused himself while he went and dealt with the townspeople, leaving Sam and Castiel to get Dean to the hospital. Sam drove, while in the back of the Impala, Castiel cradled Dean's head in his lap, still trying to heal him or at least keep Dean alive until they reached the hospital.

"Someone, please help me!" Sam screamed as he carried Dean through the doors of the ER.

Several Doctors and nurses rushed to his side, taking Dean from his arms before disappearing through more doors. While they waited for news, Castiel filled Sam in about what he remembered and Crowley arrived and added what happened after Castiel was affected.

Of course, they still had the gap between Crowley being affected and when they woke up. Had they done that to Dean. To have cut him open like a piece of meat. Their thoughts didn't get very far, as a doctor walked in and interrupted them. Sam didn't like the look on the doctor's face.

"No!" Sam whispered, shaking his head. "No!"

It had been two weeks since…whatever happened. They still didn't remember what it was that they had done. All they knew was the end result. Taking a deep breath, Sam nodded his head at Castiel and Crowley, and they picked up the wooden box between them.

They carried the heavy box through the halls of the bunker, out through the garage and to the fire pit out back. Swallowing, Sam looked down at the fire. Its flames seemed to be trying to jump out and grab him. In a way, he felt like he should take that step and walk over the edge.

"Sam," Castiel's voice was soft and tender.

"Do it!" was the reply.

Using their combined powers, Castiel and Crowley lowered the box into the pit. The fire roared as it engulfed the box. Then it settled back down. The three friends stood silently around the pit watching the fire burn, but the silence was broken by Sam's phone. Sam walked a short distance away to answer his phone, but when he returned he was smiling.

"It was the hospital. Dean's awake."

With those words, the tension in their bodies disappeared, replaced with relief.

As they walked away to go and see Dean, deep in the pit, the two parts of the Blade of Krill, moved closer together, until the blade was one once more.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
